


Things Jaye Tyler Hadn't Realized About Herself, No. 43

by athenejen



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss her!" commands the fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Jaye Tyler Hadn't Realized About Herself, No. 43

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fourth Porn Battle](http://battle4.oxoniensis.org/), prompt "Jaye/Mahandra, command," original thread [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14474239#t14474239). An experiment in mildly explicit femslash. Constructive criticism and general feedback is much appreciated. Originally posted [](http:)here on 7/20/07. **Warning**: Spoilers for the end of the series.

"Kiss her!" commands the fish hanging behind the bar. _What_?! Jaye thinks, as she gives it a "no way" glare. "Kiss herrrr!" the fish insists. With a deep sigh and a roll of her eyes, she focuses on her best friend's lips. _They're not bad lips. Full. Probably soft. I know she uses chapstick, anyway._ "Kiss herrrrrrrrrr!" interjects the fish, again. _Okay, _fine._ Anything to shut that stupid thing up._ Refusing to think about it one second more, she leans over and plants a swift, firm kiss on Mahandra's lips.

When she pulls back, she sees dark eyes gone wide and astonished.

"Well, if we're going to do _that_, we're going to do it right." Mahandra grabs Jaye's arm and pulls her into the back of the bar, pushing her onto the bed that Eric had left behind.

Climbing onto the bed to hover over Jaye, Mahandra looks her in the eye, says "You better have meant that, girl," then seals her lips over Jaye's. Jaye feels a moment of frozen panic before the sensation of Mahandra's lips on hers lulls her into pleasurable warmth, eyes sliding shut and mouth opening under Mahandra's as she relaxes. _Soft. So soft. And a bit minty._

Suddenly, she stiffens, places a hand on Mahandra's sternum. "Wait, wait. You're my best friend! You're _dating_ my _brother_!"

Mahandra just looks down at her with slightly exasperated affection. "Jaye?"

Jaye swallows. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Lips descend onto hers and she opens to them, feeling heated breath and the most delicate, tender flit of tongue. When she curls her own tongue across a full lower lip in return, Mahandra breathes out a soft, startled, "Oh!" and begins exploring Jaye's mouth in earnest, fingers threading into Jaye's hair for leverage.

Jaye trails her left hand down Mahandra's spine, right hand holding onto Mahandra's shoulder for dear life. When she reaches the curve of her ass, Mahandra moans against Jaye's lips and grinds her hips down, causing Jaye to throw her head back and gasp.

Then Mahandra's teeth are at her throat, imprinting a line of small, nipping kisses down to her collarbone. Her mouth latches onto that sensitive place between jaw and earlobe, just as her hand slips under Jaye's shirt to gently cup her breast and thumb her nipple to attention through the thin material of her blue cotton bra. Jaye bucks slightly, swallows the whine she can feel starting at the back of her throat as Mahandra pushes Jaye's shirt up out of the way and undoes the front clasp of her bra with a matter-of-fact tug.

Jaye squeezes her eyes shut, concentrating feverishly on the teeth and tongue scraping lightly along the bottom curve of her breast. Her nipple quivers and tightens as breath ghosts over its tip, and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself unable to look away from Mahandra's tongue swirling around and around the pink little nub. When warmth engulfs it along with Mahandra's (_full, soft_) lips, the shuddering jolt goes straight to her clit, and Jaye suddenly becomes very aware of Mahandra's knee snugged tight in between her legs. Switching to Jaye's other nipple, Mahandra worries at it with her teeth, scraping teasingly as her tongue flicks over it, tap-tap-tap. This time, Jaye cannot stop the thready whine from escaping her throat, and when Mahandra pushes at the waistband of Jaye's jeans, coaxing them down her thighs, Jaye realizes that she has been entirely too far gone to notice Mahandra undoing the button fly.

But she promptly abandons any attempts at further thought as Mahandra's hand smoothes down her stomach and straight into her polka-dot cotton panties, cool fingers curling up against slick, wet heat. Through the thrum of her own accelerated heartbeat, Jaye hears Mahandra laugh happily, low and triumphant, hears her mutter quietly, with a hint of wonder in her voice, "You really did mean it."

"I guess I did," replies Jaye, breathlessly, and draws Mahandra down for another kiss.


End file.
